The Phantom of the Witch
by Elli M. Coast
Summary: Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, runs from the Opera House and flees to a cottage. While in the cottage he finds an unlikely friend...
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters in this story. This is strictly Fan made ! This takes place after the events of both of the plays…**

_My life was slowly decreasing … I have lived in the Paris Opera House all of my life. Even this "home" could not protect me, even with all of my labyrinths the mob found me. My face is horribly distorted and my mask was taken by a young ballet girl. I must get out of this place, leave the only life I have known and start a new one. _

_All I know now is that my name is Erik Destler, the Phantom of the Opera, and I am feared all though out Paris. I can't live in this place any more! Abandon everything I worked so hard to make with my own two hands._

_A woman named Christine Daae left me for Raoul De Changy. I killed for her and she left me! I thought she loved me but I was blinded and stupidly trusted her! She broke my heart. I killed two people, yet she still left._

I ran as fast as I could though the catacombs, losing breath quickly! I didn't dare look behind to see if they were still fallowing me. In the darkness I had created for myself I swiftly dodged every rock in my way.

"Monster, where are you?" the crowd yelled behind me. They all thought of me the same, a monster and a freak of nature. The right half of my face was truly distorted my skull was shown though a large gap in my head and my cheek bones were visible to see, my hair was completely black and was cut off where the gap was my left eye was blue but the right was complete yellow. I could not bear not to have my mask! It was my only safety from people noticing me and it was now gone! _Please God save me,_ I thought to myself. God was blessing me; the crowd stopped yelling for me! They most-likely just stopped.

I finally found the exit and I got out behind the Opera House. I covered my face with my hand. I scurried out and looked around to see if there was anyone outside. The moon was dim, but the bright lanterns on the streets lit my way. I looked left to right for something to cover my face. Finally, I found a store that had a long hooded cloak; I stole the black cloak and hid in the darkness. I looked like a mere shadow on the walls of Paris. I fled to the woods outside of the large city and I looked for a small village where maybe I can buy a home or find a shelter.

I finally found an old abandoned house. I was grateful to have found a shelter where I could stay for the night. "Hello," I whispered, "is anyone here?"

There was no response.

I was finally alone, it was an eerie silence. I heard a scurrying behind me. I quickly turned to see the strangest animal I have ever seen. A monkey but it had wings on its back. It almost looked like the money in Persian robes I had in my lair. The large monkey, large enough to be a gorilla, came up to me. I started to back away as its hand reached out to me. Even in the darkness I could see every detail of the animal; its face pushed in, its eyes pitch black and the fur was almost a dark blue. My eyes widened as it started to come closer to me. It did not fear me as most animals would, well at least wild animals.

"M-master?" it asked. I was in shock. This animal could talk? It was impossible! Then I heard a crash, as if someone fell out of a tree.

I stood in silence as the monkey ran out of the old cottage and came back with a woman. She was holding a broom stick, which was nearly shattered in half. She wore a hat black as night and her dress that stretched to the ground and the cloak behind her matched the hat. I took it that the monkey 'told' her I was here because she hid her face from me.

"H-hello…" she said in hesitation. I could not speak from all that was happening. I could not comprehend everything so fast. "Are you alright?" she asked. She almost sounded worried for me. Why would this be?

"Y-yes I am fine." I said keeping my hood down far enough that she didn't see my face. "Did you fall out of that tree?"

"Yes but I am fine. Not the first time that has happened to me." She chucked. _Not the first? Why was she in a tree in the first place_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard footsteps outside of the cottage. It was enough footsteps to be a mob. The woman quickly grabbed around my waist in one fast movement pushed me down along with her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her. My hood was about to fall of when I swiftly pulled it back up.

"Saving your life and mine!" she snapped, still whispering. The mob slowly passed the cottage. We were both laying in silence as not to be detected. Why would this woman be so scared to be caught?

When they finally passed we both got up off of the ground and both had our faces hidden from one another. My one blue eye was shown to her beneath my hood. I stuck out my hand to shake hers, "I am Erik Destler, may I know your name?" I tried to sound polite so I wouldn't scare her away.

She looked up slightly, I could see a smirk on her face but it had gotten darker and I could not see the color of her skin. "I am Elphaba Thropp." She said sweetly, her voice was that of a singing bird; beautiful and soprano. Her and delicately touched mine. I noticed something that I should have before, she was wearing gloves. I wondered why but dismissed the question, due to the face that it was cold outside. "Well Erik, I am sure you are curious why I was in a tree with a broken broom stick. Am I correct?" she asked.

I stuttered not able to say what I needed to, "Y-yes … I w-was."

"Well, I didn't fall from the tree, I sort of fell out of the sky." She started, I didn't dare interrupt her, but how was she in the sky? "You see this broom stick is, or well not anymore, how I get around. You see I enchanted it to fly."

_Enchanted? How could she have enchanted it? Witches are only fables, or so I have been told. I know illusions but no magic,_ I thought to myself. I, again, didn't interrupt her.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I am not from this land. I honestly don't know how I got to this place!" Elphaba explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I must have gone to far from Oz to a portal and I was sent here…" she explained to me. She looked up enough to see my eye. She motioned her hand to the left side of my face, "Your eyes are beautiful. They look like the sea." She smiled at me. She did not see my deformity and I only say the outline of her hand going toward me. I grabbed her hand and I stopped her almost to close to my face.

"Please don't." I quivered.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her but she was bound to find out at some point.

"I-I can't show you… I am a monster…" I explained holding back my tears.

"Please Erik, I won't be scared… please you can trust me." She couldn't understand my reasoning as to why I couldn't let her see my face.

I sighed, _Christine…_ I thought to myself. "No, I can't no one can see my face." I told her. How could I ever tell her about Christine Daae? I did not want to frighten her, "It would frighten you." I whimpered.

"I will show you my face if you show me the face behind your hood." Elphaba tried to negotiate. I gave up on trying convincing her, she is very willing and strong hearted. I sighed and put both hands on the trim of my hood. I looked down to the floor and I covered my face with my right hand and I looked up. She twirled her left hand around her right and watched as a fire started to float over her hand. I gasped and she chuckled at me. Her left hand pulled my hand slowly from my face. I closed my eyes afraid to see her expression when she saw the distortion. "Erik, you can open your eyes." Elphaba told me. I did as she said and I saw her face. She had emerald skin… that couldn't be real. She looked up at me and put her hand on the right side of my face. I merely stared at her and smiled at her beauty. I put my hand to her face as she did to me; her skin was soft and flawless. "Erik, you are beautiful…" she smiled.

"You don't mind my face?" I asked

"Of course not, you have nothing to fear. Just look at me!" she tried to persuade me.

It didn't help me; I knew who I was… a monster! "But you are not distorted…"

She chuckled and I tried to smile as warmly and comforting as I could; I could tell it was not the best smile she had seen, but she smiled anyway. She put her arms around me and my eyes widened. I couldn't process this fast enough. I slowly put my arms around her and embraced her hug and close my eyes. A single tear fell from my face. We stayed in that position for a few seconds; I wished the seconds wouldn't pass and that I could keep this feeling forever!

I felt her pull away and so did I. "Well, thank you Erik… for everything!" Elphaba told me.

I looked at her and looked down at the floor. She turned and walked out of the cottage and once again into the cold, the fire above her hand still burning. I quickly chased after her and grabbed her arm and called "Wait!"

She looked behind her and looked down at her arm. I looked her into her hazel eyes and almost lost myself. "Maybe we can stay together…?" I asked in hope I would not have to be alone for the rest of my life… but a little part of me couldn't leave Christine behind me.

"N-no I can't Erik I have someone at home waiting for me… I couldn't leave him…" Elphaba said.

"Please, I need some place I could live and I cannot go back to Paris, they will kill me!" I begged

"I could only hide you in my home in Fliaan but it may take a while to get there on foot." Elphaba explained.

"Please, anything!" I begged. She sighed and grabbed my arm and pulled me though the forest.

Finally, I will have a new home! Something in my life that went better then I could ever immagen!


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked through the dense and unfamiliar forests, I noticed Erik's comfort in the situation. He didn't show a sign of discomfort as we walked through the forests, only when I asked about is disfigurement. He was very secluded, he didn't seem to want anyone in his life but himself, but he also knew that I would help him to survive, for he was without resources. Thankfully, I had food, even if it was only a little amount, to spare.

He kept the hood over his head which seemed to be keeping us from talking. He was obviously used to not talking to people, due to the fact as to how comfortable he was with this silence between us. I found this silence uncomfortable and disturbing.

I looked to Erik past the brim of my hat only to find his hood still over his head. I sighed and looked back down to the floor making sure I didn't trip over the rough terrain of the strange forest.

He looked over just slightly enough that he could see me, even though the darkness of the night was thick and dense, but I could not see his right side of his face. He sighed taking my hand and guiding me through, "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep looking at the floor like that." I could almost feel his glares through his hood and the darkness.

I huffed at his comment continued to look to the ground, "It isn't exactly easy! I'm not from here remember?"

He let go off my hand in a huff and looked back to me, "Let's stop here for the night. We will wait for morning to start walking again, so you don't trip and fall."

"Alright," I stated, "I'll start a fire." I grabbed a pile of sticks and logs and threw them in a pile together. After the pile was set so a fire wouldn't spread. I created a fire above my palm again and put it close to the sticks to light them on fire.

When I looked to Erik, with the light from the flame in my hand , his eyes were hidden but his mouth was agape. I giggled at him, not being able to help myself. He blushed and looked back down, obviously not used to being caught off guard. I looked back down to the fire to keep the flame going. When I was confident that the flame would not die in a matter of hours I took my hand away and sat down extinguishing the flame from my hand.

Erik laid down and looked over his shoulder to look at me, "Go to sleep. You will need your energy for tomorrow." He turned back over and in minutes was asleep.

I sighed looking down to the fire, _How will I get home? I got here by broom, but without my broom... I am stuck here in this strange world with this man I have only known for a few minutes. My mind is so scattered. What is Fiyero thinking right now? What is he doing... I miss him so much, I cant stand it!_

_**A/N:**_

_**This is strictly fan made I do not own either Phantom of the Opera or Wicked. I am so sorry I haven't updated for like a year! I have been busy and my computer crashed that had the second chapter in the documents. So I am going to update more often I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer**_


End file.
